Good Evening, Love (Remake)
by Sandararaa
Summary: [OneShoot] Dua Seme tetanggaan yang patah hati? Lalu bagaimana bisa mereka berciuman di akhir cerita? ItaNaru/NaruIta. Broken!ItaDei/NaruGaa. BXB. RnR.


**Good Evening, Love (Remake)**

 **Original Story** by **Keys13th**

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

 **Cast** : Uchiha Itachi, Uzumaki Naruto, Deidara, Sabaku no Gaara

 **Summary** : [OneShoot] Dua Seme tetanggaan yang patah hati? Lalu bagaimana bisa mereka berciuman di akhir cerita? ItaNaru/NaruIta. Broken!ItaDei/NaruGaa. BXB. RnR.

 **Warning** : Sho-ai, BL,BoyXBoy, Miss Typos, OOC

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Latte."

Itachi tersenyum kecil. Wajah dingin lembutnya menatap sang kekasih yang tampak gelisah di tempatnya, "Kau tampak tak baik, dear. Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?", sementara ia beranjak ke belakang meja kopi café miliknya dan mulai meracik secangkir Latte.

Deidara menghela nafas panjang sambil menutup laporan keuangan perusahaannya yang ada di

tangannya, "Kau tau masalahku dengan baik, Itachi."

Itachi melirik Deidara sekilas, menoleh sedikit sebelum helaan nafas yang sama dengan Deidara keluar pelan melewati ujung hidungnya. Ayolah, tadi itu dia hanya berusaha berbasa-basi dan

sedikit mencoba munafik pada dirinya sendiri, "Jadi?"

"Jadi apa?" Deidara sedikit memekik tidak sabar. Kenapa Itachi masih bisa begitu tenang dan mengulur-ngulur masalah, "Putuskan sekarang,Itachi! Aku memang bisa menunggu, tapi kau tahu kan bagaimana dengan Ayahku?"

Itachi datang dengan Latte buatannya di tangannya. Dia letakkan cangkir bermulut bulat lebar itu di depan Deidara, "Bukannya aku sudah bilang, aku akan melepasmu jika memang kau tidak bisa menungguku."

Urat sabar Deidara menyembul di dahinya, "Kau punya air putih?"

Itachi beranjak mengambil segelas air putih dari kulkasnya sebelum menyerahkan gelas itu di samping Latte Deidara yang bahkan belum di sentuh pria berwajah wanita itu. Namun tak lama, karena gelas yang lebih bening sekaligus habis dengan isinya yang menghambur di wajah dingin Itachi, "Semoga air dingin itu bisa membuat wajah dinginmu itu luntur dan menyadarkanmu bahwa sebenarnya kau sangat menyebalkan."

Deidara membereskan beberapa kertas dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas kerja dengan kesal, "Terimakasih atas segalanya, Itachi. Kau tau bahwa aku mencintaimu dengan sangat-sangat baik, sebaik kau mengetahui bagaimana masalahmu denganku. Kita akhiri saja hubungan ini, dan terimakasih air putihnya," beranjak namun berbalik lagi untuk sekedar menatap wajah Itachi yang masih dingin tak berekspresi,"Berterimakasihlah karena aku tidak menyirammu dengan Latte kebanggaanmu."

"Terimakasih."

Deidara mendengus sebelum benar-benar pergi. Tanpa harus repot untuk sekedar melihat Itachi yang meneteskan air matanya dalam diam, "Atas segalanya, terimakasih, Dei."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gaara menyerahkan lollipop dari tangannya ke anak kecil yang menatap berbinar pada benda bulat orange itu, "Terimakasih, Niisan," seru bocah itu sesaat setelah stik yang menacap di permen jeruknya tergenggam erat di jemari mungilnya. Gaara hanya tersenyum sementara bocah itu langsung pergi dengan tawa khas bocahnya. Pria mungil itu lalu kembali duduk setelah sempat berdiri untuk memberikan sebatang lollipop.

"Dia begitu lucu," Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya tertawa melihat tingkah girang tetangga kecilnya, "Kau tau Gaara, dia begitu rajin datang pagi ke rumahku dan berseru, 'Tipuan atau permen' Hahahaha. Halloweennya dan setiap hari," dan kembali terkikik geli.

Gaara ikut tertawa kecil. Pipi gembul bocah tadi begitu menggemaskan sampai rasanya ingin ia jilat seperti permen yang tadi dia berikan, "Aku hanya ingin menggigit dan mengunyah pipinya

seperti permen karet."

Naruto benar-benar tertawa, jemarinyanya ia usakkan di sela-sela surai tebal kekasihnya, "Dan kau akan dituntut ibunya karena mencuri pipi menggemaskan anaknya."

"Aku akan menuntut balik orang tuanya karena sudah mencetak pipi seimut itu."

"Hishh," desis Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya dengan ekspresi ngeli, "Kalau mau, kita bisa membuatnya sendiri," godanya kemudian.

Gaara menatap Naruto sebal, "Kepalamu itu!" dan Naruto hanya tertawa sekali lagi.

"Naruto."

"Hmm?" Naruto masih dengan senyum lembutnya bergumam, memberi kode pada Gaara untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu kalau aku mendapatkan beasiswa ke Paris?" jemari Gaara bermain gusar di pangkuannya.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung, "Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah itu impianmu? Tentu saja aku akan sangat bahagia jika melihatmu senang."

"Bukan begitu," Gaara mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menunduk.

"Lalu?"

"Bagaimana dengan hubungan kita?" Gaara mengangkat kepalanya dan balas menatap manik Naruto yang menatapnya heran.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan? Aku bukan orang yang peka, dan kau tau itu kan?"

Gaara mendengus sebal. Ia lupa kalau loading di otak Naruto tidak secepat lamborgini impiannya membelah jalanan berkabut, "Kita tidak akan bertemu Naruto. Lalu, bagaimana dengan hubungan kita?"

Naruto tertawa kecil membuat Gaara menajamkan tatapannya, "Kau masih bisa tertawa?"

"Ayolah, Gaara. Kau ini lahir di jaman apa? Apa gunanya Vidio Call kalau bukan untuk menghubungkan orang dari jauh?" tangan Naruto terangkat dan mengelus pelan pipi putih Gaara, "Kau tidak berpikir untuk memutuskanku hanya karena jarak kan?"

Gaara menghela nafas panjang. Tangannya menepis pelan telapak tangan Naruto di pipinya, "Itu yang ingin ku sampaikan dari tadi."

Senyum Naruto yang sempat tersemat langsung luntur begitu saja, "Kau bercanda? Ini mulai tidak lucu, Gaara!"

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda, Naruto," Gaara menekan disetiap katanya. Tatapan Naruto yang selalu berbinar langsung kosong begitu saja,

"Jangan menangisiku, Naru. Kumohon. Aku. tidak pantas mendapatkan air matamu," Gaara mengusap air matanya sendiri yang lolos, " mencintaimu, sangat. Tapi, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa memecah konsentrasiku mengejar karir untuk sebuah status sekarang. Maafkan aku, Naru. Sungguh, aku menyesal untuk perpisahan ini," lalu pria bertubuh mungil itu pergi setelah sesaat mengambil ciuman terakhirnya di pipi Naruto.

Setetes air mata akhirnya lolos dari manik bening Naruto dan di susul dengan tetesan lainnya, "Maaf untuk tidak bisa tidak menangisimu, Gaara," bocah itu mulai terisak, "Maaf. Maaf. Maaf. Maaf." Entah apa yang harus dimaafkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Itachi mengayuh sepedanya, menikmati bagaimana matahari menyorot langsung di wajahnya. Warnanya mulai kekuningan tapi masih terik menusuk matanya. Pria tinggi itu membelokkan stang kekiri dan masuk ke pekarangan rumahnya. Memakirkan benda kesayangannya tersebut sebelum melongok ke halaman rumah tetangganya. Sepi. Apa tetangga hitamnya sedang keluar ya?

Biasanya, pria itu akan duduk di kursi depan rumahnya, menyapanya sebelum nyelonong ke rumahnya minta jatah makan malam.

Penasaran, akhirnya ia memilih untuk mendatangi rumah tetangganya itu dulu saja. Di ketuknya pintu berwana coklat tua itu tiga kali sebelum memutar handel pintu. Oke, tidak terkunci. Perasaannya mulai tidak enak sekarang, "Naru, kau di rumah?"

Dengan tanpa izin atau setidaknya permisi, Itachi mulai menjelajahi seluruh rumah Naruto. Mulai dari ruang TV, dapur, mengecek toilet, ruang kerja, sampai akhirya berhenti di kamar utama. Pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Naruto yang begelung dengan selimutnya, "Naru? Apa kau sakit?"

Dari pada banyak bicara, Itachi langsung menghampiri ranjang Naruto dan menyentuh pundak bocah itu. Naruto yang berbaring miring menghadap pintu mendongakkan wajahnya. Membuat Itachi langsung sigap memegang dahi bocah itu sebelum menghembuskan nafas lega, "Kau tau aku hampir mati jantungan. Kupikir kau sakit."

Naruto melengos dan kembali menggulung tubuhnya, "Hey! Kau ini kenapa? Seperti baru diputuskan pacarmu saja."

Mood Naruto yang sudah buruk semakin tidak karuan. Persis seperti perempuan PMS yang putus cinta. Well, dia memang putus cinta, "Gaara memutuskanku," lirih Naruto dengan suara parau.

Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Bagaimana bisa?"

Naruto mendongak lagi, menatap Itachi dengan ekspresi mewek. Semirip wajah Tobi―Keponakan Madara― yang mengadu pada kakak perempuannya bahwa celananya basah karena urinennya sendiri, "Dia mendapatkan beasiswanya ke Paris, katanya Ia ingin mengejar karirnya."

Itachi menggaruk pelipisnya. Perasaan juga dia baru putus dari Deidara tadi siang dan ekspresinya tidak semenyedihkan Naruto. "Bangunlah! Aku akan menggorengkan ayam untukmu."

"Tidak mau. Orang yang sedang patah hati itu tidak akan nafsu makan. Seharusnya kau tau hal

sekecil itu," Itachi memutar maniknya jengah.

"Aku juga baru diputuskan Deidara dan sekarang aku lapar. Tapi terserah kau saja, aku bisa memakan ayam gorengku sendiri," bocah itu berlalu. Meninggalkan Naruto yang membulatkan mata dan bibirnya.

Sesaat bocah itu mengerjabkan kedua maniknya sebelum melompat dan berhasil jatuh dari ranjang karena terjerat selimutnya sendiri. Menghasilkan sebuah gedebukan yang terdengar memilukan sampai membuat wajah datar Itachi yang masih berdiri di depan kamarnya langsung meringis kecil.

Tak lama kemudian Itachi sudah berdiri di Kitchen Set milik Naruto dengan Naruto yang duduk menatap punggungnya yang sedang menghancurkan bumbu dan menggulungkan beberapa potong paha ayam ke dalamnya. Itu tangan Itachi yang menghancurkan bumbu ngomong-ngomong, bukan punggungnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa diputuskan Deidara-Nii?" Naruto membuka percakapan. Cukup malas jika harus diam terlalu lama. Dia memang bukan tipe pendiam.

"Ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk cepat menikah," pria itu lalu memasukkan potongan paha ayam berbumbu tadi ke dalam minyak panas dan menyisakan suara yang begitu berisik.

"Dan kau menolak menikahinya?" tebak Naruto retoris.

"Kau masih menanyakannya?" nada Itachi sedikit sinis.

"Kenapa?" Naruto melanjutkan rasa ingin tahunya. Ekspresinya persis seperti bocah lima tahun yang bertanya pada ibunya, 'Kenapa langit itu biru kalau siang dan hitam si malam hari?'

"Aku hanya belum siap menikah." Dan Itachi menjawab pertanyaan Naruto layaknya ayah yang baru saja pulang kerja dan di tanyai anaknya kenapa pulang terlambat.

Naruto merengut. Dalam pikirannya mungkin Itachi akan memberikan jawaban seperti, 'Aku tidak cukup mapan untuk seorang Deidara',tidak, Itachi kan kaya, kurang mapan bagaimana jika ia memiliki lima cabang café yang sangat ramai di setiap harinya―ramai oleh gadis-gadis yang datang untuk mendapatkan pelayanan dari karyawan Itachi yang semuanya pria tampan.

Ah! Atau paling tidak, 'Aku tidak cukup baik untuk orang sebaik Deidara'. Oh! Terdengar nyambung jika itu Itachi. Bocah itu seperti dirinya, bodoh dan tidak peka. Naruto pikir Deidara memang terlalu baik hanya untuk seorang Uchiha Itachi yang dingin dan tidak berperasaan.

"Jangan perpikir macam-macam atau kau ingin ikut ku goreng bersama ayam kesukaanmu?" Itachi menyajikan sepiring ayam goreng dan sepiring kecil bawang bombai goreng tepung dengan saus cabai dan mayonais di sampingnya.

Naruto nyengir. Tapi matanya berbinar menatap tumpukan ayam dan bawang bombai goreng di hadapannya. Nyaris mengambil satu sampai sebuah tangan pucat menggeplak tangan kecoklatannya, "Cuci tanganmu dulu, dasar jorok."

Naruto merengut sebal. Sedikit mencibir tapi akhirnya patuh juga. Setelah kembali dari acara mencuci tangannya, ia lagi-lagi nyaris mengambil sepotong ayam tapi gagal karena pelototan Itachi, "Berdoa dulu," diktenya.

Sebenarnya penulis agak heran. Naruto ini tetangganya atau anaknya?

Naruto memonyongkan bibirnya kesal, "Kenapa kau ini cerewet sekali?" ingatkan Naruto bahwa Itachi hanya mengatakan dua patah kata. Apa itu bisa dikategorikan cerewet?

"Sudahlah, habiskan saja makananmu!" Naruto semakin menekuk wajahnya. Perasaan yang menghalanginya makan juga Itachi sendiri. Dan sekali lagi ia batal makan karena teguran Itachi.

"Kau belum berdoa, Naruto."

"Gyaaaaa!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Itachi mengayuh sepedanya dengan hati dongkol. Setelah acara makan tadi, Naruto mengajaknya bersepeda bersama. Oke, itu akan terdengar menyenangkan jika mereka bersepeda bersama dengan dua sepeda menikmati langit sore yang memerah. Tapi itu benar-benar buruk karena dia harus membonceng bocah yang bahkan tubuhnya sama besar dengannya di tengah indahnya langit sore. Ironis dan miris. Alasannya? Bocah hitam itu tidak bisa mengendarai sepeda. Kalau begitu kenapa mengajak kalau tau tidak bisa?

"Kau berat, Naru! Jangan manja dan tegakkan badanmu!" Itachi berkata kesal sementara Naruto

masih bersiul keenakkan.

"Kau yang manja. Aku sudah menegakkan tubuhku, kau lihat? Ini!" Itachi memutar maniknya jengah setengah mati. Naruto memang menegakkan tubuhnya, tapi kalau ditegur dan kembali

membebankan seluruh tubuhnya kalau Itachi lengah.

"Terserah kau saja!" Naruto menaikkan bahunya acuh. Bocah itu menatap sekeliling

dengan mata berbinar. Jarang-jarang ia bisa menikmati sore dengan duduk di boncengan orang dan bersiul tak berdosa, karena Itachi selalu menolak kalau diajak bersepeda. Mungkin setelah ini juga meninggalkan suatu catatan mentalnya sendiri untuk Itachi.

"Kau tidak ingin ku ajari mengendarai sepeda?"

"Tidak mau." Naruto hanya menjawab acuh tawaran Itachi, membuat bocah yang menawar lebih dongkol lagi.

"Kenapa?!" Itachi menahan pekikan kesalnya. Niatnya sih mengajari Naruto bersepeda trus kalau Naruto sudah bisa, ia akan melancarkan aksi balas dendamnya.

"Ya tidak mau!"

"Kau takut jatuh ya?" Itachi menggoda tapi nadanya yang memang selalu datar malah terdengar mengejek di telinga Naruto.

"Siapa bilang?!" Naruto menyaut sewot. Padahal dalam hati bertanya-tanya, bagaimana Itachi bisa tau?

"Kalau begitu kau harus mau ku ajari" Itachi masih pantang menyerah.

"Ku bilang tidak ya tidak! Kenapa kau memaksa sekali!" Naruto benar-benar berteriak, meninggalkan bekas dengingan di telinga Itachi.

"Kalau begitu kau takut." Itachi menengok kebelakang sedikit. Memberikan senyum mengejeknya yang langsung membuat Naruto naik darah.

"Oke! Siapa takut! Kau akan lihat aku memboncengmu nanti untuk pulang."

Itachi menyeringai, menjebak Naruto sama mudahnya seperti menjebak bocah SD dengan iming-iming permen.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"HUWAAA! JANGAN DILEPAS! JANGAN DILEPAAAAAAS!" Naruto berteriak-teriak sepanjang kedua kakinya menyentuh pedal. Menjerit-jerit layaknya perawan mau diperkosa padahal tangan Itachi masih bertengger di boncengan sepeda.

"Bagaimana kau bisa jika tidak dilepas! Lagi pula harusnya kau mengayuh pedalnya, bukan malah menutup matamu seperti itu! Buka matamu, dan lihat jalannya!" Itachi dua kali lipat lebih dongkol. Dia tidak pernah tahu, mengajari Naruto bersepeda lebih melelahkan daripada memboncengnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan mencobanya."

Itachi mengerling jengah, "Kau lihat bocah SD di depanmu itu?" Naruto melihatnya. Bocah perempuan kecil dan sepeda pink roda duanya, "Kau kalah dengan bocah itu."

Naruto merengut tidak terima. Dengan dendam membara, bocah itu mulai mengayuh sepedanya dengan kekuatan penuh bahkan sebelum Itachi siap untuk mengikutinya. Walhasil, bocah itupun mengayuh sepedanya tanpa Itachi memegangnya, "Hey! Uchiha Itachi, pegang yang erat!" merasa oleng, Naruto mengumpat kesal menatap ke belakang. Niatnya mau memaki Itachi, tapi melihat tak ada Itachi di belakangnya malah membuat bocah itu melongo loading.

"Lihat depan, bodoh!"

Naruto mengerjabkan matanya menatapkan kembali matanya ke depan. Tapi naas, tepat di depannya tiang lampu tiba-tiba menghantamnya, "Akhh!"

Sebenarnya juga itu tidak akan apa-apa jika ban depan sepeda Itachi yang menabrak, paling juga cuma kakinya yang lecet. Dia laki-laki dan kaki lecet bukan masalah besar. Yang benar-benar jadi masalah di sini, ban sepeda Itachi lolos dari kerasnya besi tiang lampu, yang tidak selamat adalah jidatnya.

"Hey Naru, kau tidak apa-apa?" Itachi dengan raut cemasnya menghampiri Naruto. Tangannya ia

tangkupkan ke pipi kecoklatan itu sementara matanya menatap mata Naruto yang menganga sayu.

"Tachi, aku tidak ingat ini sudah malam. Kenapa ada kunang-kunang di depan wajahmu?"

"Oh My God!"

.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka berakhir. Di bukit kecil samping taman. Duduk berdua dengan dahi Naruto yang terplester. Menikmati matahari merah yang siap pulang ke peraduannya, "Apa dahimu masih sakit?"

"Tidak." jawab Naruto sok acuh. Menutupi rasa malu juga sih.

"Makanya, kalau naik sepeda itu liat depan. Bukannya malah bengong ke belakang."

Naruto merengut, "Aku kan mencarimu."

"Terserah kau sajalah. Di kasih nasehat yang baik bukannya didengar malah dijawab terus."

Naruto mecibir, "Iya iya, otousan. Naruto dengar."

Itachi mendelik sementara Naruto terkekeh kecil. Itachi kembali menatap depan. Menikmati momen-momen matahari separuh yang begitu tampak indah di langit.

"Apa kau begitu mencintai Gaara?" Itachi bertanya dan Naruto hanya menjawab dengan gumaman. Bocah itu merubah tatapannya menjadi sendu mengingat mantan kekasihnya.

"Aku heran, bagaimana Tuhan bisa membuat manusia mengenal cinta di sepanjang kehidupannya. Tapi, ketika aku melihat mata Gaara, seakan aku bisa menemukan jawabannya dari sana," Itachi mengalihkan tatapannya dari matahari terbenam ke wajah sendu Naruto.

"Dengan cinta, aku menemukan Gaara. Dan dengan cinta, aku bisa menikmati sorot matanya yang bagitu membuat dadaku menghangat, lalu meletup-letup, sebelum bergetar dan terkadang membuatku sesak. Aku suka ketika aku memeluknya, merasakan degub jantungnya di dadaku dan menyapu senyumannya dengan ciumanku. Gaara begitu sempurna untukku. Dia tampan, pintar, rendah hati, dan baik," lalu bocah itu kembali mengusak pipinya yang teraliri air mata.

"Melihat sorot matanya yang berbinar setiap membicarakan beasiswanya, semangatnya yang menggebu-gebu membuatku merasakan senang yang sama. Tapi aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau sakit pada akhirnya," menghela nafas panjang sebelum menunjukkan senyumnya, "Tidak apa-apa,membayangkan senyumannya ketika ia menceritakan mimpi dan cita-citanya saja cukup membuatku sangat senang."

"Naru."

Naruto menoleh, menatap manik Itachi yang hanya berjarak 10 centimeter dari maniknya. Menyelami obsidian kelam Itachi yang menghujam orbsidian biru langitnya. Entah siapa yang

memulainya, manik itu semakin dekat dan semakin dekat, menyisakan secenti jarak pada manik keduanya dan tanpa jarak pada bibir mereka.

Itachi memagut Naruto terlebih dulu. Mengulum bibir bawah Naruto dan bocah berkulit coklat itu hanya bisa membalas. Melakukannya berulang, hingga akhirnya matahari hilang dan meninggalkan dua insan yang tersenyum satu-sama lain.

"Selamat sore, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Selamat sore juga, Uchiha Itachi."

**END **

A/N : Sebelumnya mau ngucapin terimakasih buat nenek kesayangan ' **Keys13th** ' yang udah ngrelain satu Fic-nya ini buat diremake, Ya ampunn baiknya…Fiksi ini didedikasikan buat temen gue yang katanya Istrinya Itachi, hahaha :D dan juga buat semuanya yang sudah berkenan membaca, terimakasih :'D

See You~


End file.
